Alpha & Omega
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Las manadas se rigen bajo una jerarquía y eso incluye también a los cambiaformas. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando un alfa desobedece las reglas y se interesa por una Omega? ¿Será el comienzo de algo grande o el desequilibrio de un gran status?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook._

_**Advertencia:**_ _AU y posible lemon._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Las manadas se rigen bajo una jerarquía y eso incluye también a los cambiaformas. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando un alfa desobedece las reglas y se interesa por una Omega? ¿Será el comienzo de algo grande o el desequilibrio de un gran status?_

.

.

**Alpha &amp; Omega**

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Prólogo.**

.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, los humanos, animales y todo ser vivo seguían una jerarquía. _La supervivencia del mayor._

Los cambiantes o cambiaformas, son seres muy estrictos en cuanto a sus costumbres.  
Existen tres tipos de clases sociales. **El Alfa, el Beta y el Omega.**

.

.

Minato Namikaze, el alfa de la manada de lobos de Konohagakure y el hombre más respetado por todo su pueblo está lidiando con la paternidad, pues criar a un hijo rebelde no es tarea fácil y menos si este inquieto rubio será su próximo sucesor.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! Muchacho del demonio ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Un hombre de cabellos plateados y de unos cincuenta años de edad, estaba persiguiendo por todo el bosque a su ahijado.

— Ero-Sennin, si quiere sus libros Icha-Icha sanos y salvo, cumpla mis demandas. —Sonrió y aceleró su carrera por el bosque, esquivando los obstáculos con facilidad.

— Ya no soy un jovencito como para alcanzarte…mierda la edad me pesa. —Exclamó derrotado. — Esta bien, ¿cuáles son tus demandas? — Alzó la voz para que Naruto pudiera oírlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Se escuchó una tercera voz detrás de Jiraiya.

— Estás a punto de presenciar como tu hijo me dicta sus demandas. — Jiraiya volteó y vislumbró a Minato acercándose a paso cauteloso.

— ¿Qué ha hecho mi hijo esta vez? — Suspiró.

— Compruébalo tú mismo. — Se quejó el peliblanco.

Un gran lobo rojo saltó en su dirección y se posicionó frente a ellos, mostrándoles sus feroces colmillos y lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

— A mí no me muestres los colmillos, jovencito. — El rubio mayor vio la transformación de lobo-humano de su hijo.

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas que soy el de los problemas, papá? — Naruto se cruzó de brazos y soltó un tierno mohín.

— Te comportas como un chiquillo de doce años, cuando en realidad tienes veintiuno. Ni Konohamaru hace estos caprichos. — Habló de lo más calmado, conociendo el temperamento de su primogénito.

— Ya, ya basta ustedes dos. Accedí a cumplir tu demanda, ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que me devuelvas mis libros? —Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta y Minato se lo quedó viendo, sabía que su buen amigo nunca cambiaría con respecto a su afán por escribir novelas eróticas. Si su amada esposa se entera que Naruto tiene en su poder _esos _libros, daría el grito al cielo y castraría a Jiraiya por dejarlos al alcance de su hijo y a él por ser cómplice. Un fuerte escalofrío corrió por su espalda, algunas veces Kushina puede ser una alfa muy intimidante.

— Habla rápido, que tu desnudez me perturba. —El viejo poco a poco perdía la paciencia.

— Pero si me has visto nacer, Ero-Sennin. ¿Por qué ahora te perturbo? ¡Casi todos en esta manada ya me han visto desnudo!

Minato negaba divertido, algunas veces su hijo podía llegar a ser un cabezota. _Eso lo heredó de su madre._

— Quiero ser parte de la vigilancia _**ANBU. **_—Dijo de pronto.

Pasaron unos tortuosos y silenciosos segundos que a Naruto se le hacían eternos, hasta que escuchó las fuertes risas de su padre y de su mentor.

— Chico, tú sí que sabes cómo hacer reír a uno. —Jiraiya se limpió una lágrima y continúo riendo. Naruto dirigió su vista hacia su padre que estaba en la misma situación que la de su padrino.

— ¿Ya acabaron? —Gruñó.

— Sí, sí. Lo sentimos, hijo. —Minato se recobró y asintió para que su hijo continuará con su demanda.

— Sé que es algo inesperado, pero espero que tomen en consideración mi decisión. —Le lanzó a Jiraiya sus libros y se giró en otra dirección, rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

— Esta bien, serás parte del escuadrón ANBU…solo no hagas travesuras. Te estaré vigilando —Respondió Minato, pero Naruto sí lo llego a escuchar y detuvo su caminata, se volteó y alzó un pulgar. Satisfecho con la aprobación de su padre, empezó a cambiar de forma y salió sobre sus cuatro patas.

— No sé qué hubiera hecho si seguía viendo el culo desnudo de tu hijo. — El peliblanco habló con desagrado y se echó a reír.

— Cuando a Naruto se le mete algo a la cabeza es un testarudo.

— Que tu mujer no te escuche, ya sabes que también se puede sentir identificada. —Le palmeó la espalda al rubio y guardó sus libros en su bolsillo.

.

.

— Siempre tienes que armar una de tus escenas, eres patético, Naruto. —Habló un joven azabache con un semblante que mostraba indiferencia.

— Ya deja de molestarme, Sasuke. Sal de una vez, maldito bastardo. —El aludido salió de su escondite y lo observó con desagrado.

— Recuérdame, ¿por qué tu padre y mi padre acordaron que debía ser tu _beta_ cuando llegues al poder? —Gruñó.

— Porque sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí, eres mi mejor amigo, somos como la uña y la mugre. Bueno tú la mugre. —Naruto sonrío divertido. El azabache lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿A que no te da curiosidad saber que les he dicho a mi padre y al Ero-Sennin?

— Déjame pensarlo…No, no me interesa. —Se dio media vuelta y lo dejó hablando solo.

— No seas así, teme. —El rubio fue corriendo tras él. Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente y vio cómo una hermosa pelirroja se acercaba a ellos.

— _Genial, otra loca._ — Pensó el azabache.

— Naru-chan, Sasu-chan, mis niños ¿cómo están? — Saludó Kushina.

— Hola, mamá. —El rubio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su madre. — Le estaba contando al teme que seremos compañeros en el escuadrón ANBU.

Sasuke y Kushina se quedaron en silencio, analizando las palabras del rubio.

— ¿QUÉ? —Ambos gritaron al unísono.

— Estás de broma. ¿Por qué tienen que castigarme así? —El azabache quería cortarle el cuello en esos precisos momentos a su hiperactivo mejor amigo. Kushina le dio un ligero codazo al moreno. Este le gruñó en voz baja y ella le regaló una sonrisa.

— Estoy segura que Sasuke-chan te enseñará todo lo necesario. —La mujer abrazó a su hijo y le plantó un beso en la frente, lo mismo hizo con Sasuke. — No les quito más tiempo, niños. Al parecer tienen cosas de qué hablar. — Se despidió de ellos, alegando que iría a visitar a su mejor amiga, Mikoto.

— Tu madre es otra a la que se le zafó un tornillo si cree que serás mi compañero de escuadrón. —El moreno se limpió el rastro de labial de la frente.

— No seas tan gruñón, teme. A mi madre le gustará vernos juntos. Ella también te quiere como a un hijo. ¿No te gusta la idea de ser como un hermano para mí? —Naruto rodeó con un brazo el cuello de su mejor amigo.

— No, para eso tengo uno propio y con él ya es suficiente. —El moreno lo empujó, deshaciéndose de su abrazo. Odiaba el contacto físico.

— A veces quisiera que tuvieras algo del carácter de Itachi. Él no es un gruñón. —Hizo un puchero.

— Si tanto lo quieres, ¿por qué no vas detrás de él? —Espetó.

— ¿Celoso, teme? —El Uzumaki le mostró una burlona sonrisa.

— Ni que fueras mi novia. — Lo miró con molestia y se marchó con el amargo sabor de tener que lidiar con el idiota en la noche de guardia.

— ¡Ya quisieras que lo fuera! ¡Si fuera chica estarías TÚ detrás de mí! —Gritó con la intención de ser escuchado por su mejor amigo. Los cambiantes que pasaban por ahí cuchicheaban y miraban con disimulo al rubio.

A lo lejos vio como Sasuke alzaba su mano derecha, mostrando un encantador dedo medio. Naruto dejó escapar una risa.

— Ese teme, nunca cambiará.

.

.

Un hermoso lobo blanco corría por su vida, escapando de las otras bestias que iban tras suyo a través del espeso bosque.  
Lo único que pasaba por la mente de aquel imponente animal era huir de sus perseguidores. _Tenía que sobrevivir._

Naruto y Sasuke estaban caminando cerca a los límites de Konohagakure. Su trabajo era velar por la paz de su gente y la de los humanos. No podían permitir que algún lobo de otra manada desobedeciera las reglas y cazara humanos solo por diversión.  
Su propia manada conocía las normas, cuidar de los humanos de su territorio sin que ellos supieran de la existencia de los _licántropos._

Ambos decidieron descansar cerca de un claro, los otros equipos del escuadrón también estaban de turno, así que nadie les reprendería si holgazaneaban por un rato.

— Teme, ¿es mi imaginación o la luna está más cerca? —El rubio no quitaba sus azules ojos de la perfecta esfera.

— Está como siempre. —Le quitó importancia, pero el azabache miraba de soslayo la hermosa luna.

— Pues yo creo que…— Sasuke lo calló y agudizó sus sentidos. — Tenemos compañía. —Respondió.

— ¿Amigo o enemigo? —Narutó trató de olfatear el aire, recogiendo el olor del desconocido. — No es de nuestra manada. — El rubio y el moreno se pusieron en posición de ataque. Estaban listos para cambiar y enfrentarse al otro lobo.

De entre los árboles, al otro lado del claro, vislumbraron la imagen de un lobo blanco. La belleza etérea de ese animal los dejó sin aliento. Nunca habían visto un color tan peculiar, era el blanco más puro que sus ojos pudieron ver. Si no creyeran que era otro cambiaformas, podrían pensar que era alguna especie de _deidad._

El animal los observó y les mostró los colmillos como medida de protección. A simple vista se notaba aterrado.

Naruto seguía hipnotizado por la belleza de ese animal. Sabía que no podía ser una amenaza, por lo que no había necesidad de cambiar. _El lobo empezó a aullar a la luna._

Sasuke olfateó el olor de sangre mezclado con el aroma de otros cambiaformas en el aire, pero un aroma en especial lo hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? —Naruto titubeó y se acercó lentamente, pero sintió la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro. La expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro del rubio le dio a entender al moreno que él no percató el aroma del animal frente a ellos.

— Es una hembra y…creo que está herida. —Respondió el moreno.

— ¿Una hembra? — Sorprendido, Naruto dirigió su vista a la loba y esta empezó a gruñir más fuerte.

— No te haremos daño. ¿Puedes cambiar de forma? —Le pregunto despacio, acortando su distancia.

— Idiota, yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Ella, está a la defensiva, nos ve como a sus enemigos. —El azabache trató de calmar la situación y sujeto del brazo a Naruto.

— Tengo una idea. —Habló en voz baja y se liberó de su agarre. Naruto se agachó y mostró su cuello al animal. Era un símbolo de rendición, dando entender que no había por qué pelear.

La hermosa bestia se quedó observando el cuello de su oponente, dudó por unos instantes. _¿Atacar o huir?_

— Ven aquí, no voy a hacerte daño, te doy mi palabra. —Suplicó. _Cuantas veces ella había escuchado esa misma frase, siempre eran viles mentiras._

Naruto vio como Sasuke estaba en posición de ataque por si la loba trataba de abalanzarse sobre alguno de ellos.

— No me estás ayudando, teme. La estás asustando. —El moreno, molesto dejó su posición y se recostó sobre un tronco.

— Si te rebana el cuello por idiota, se lo agradeceré. —Respondió y solo se quedó como un espectador más.

La loba al ver como su acompañante dejaba de estar a la defensiva, se calmó.

— ¿Ya ves? Te digo que nada malo te pasará, confía en mí. Puedes olerme si quieres, verás que te digo la verdad. —El animal se acercó despacio, sin dejar de estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

Estando a pocos centímetros de él, Naruto apreció los hermosos ojos color jade del animal y quedó maravillado. Se dijo mentalmente que su color favorito sería el verde de ahora en adelante.  
Estiró su brazo para que ella recogiera su aroma.

— Dime ¿quién eres? ¿Puedes cambiar de forma? —La loba dio un paso hacia atrás. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y notó el ligero cambio. _Notó su miedo._  
_**Siempre se ha dicho que los lobos pueden oler el miedo a kilómetros.**_ En su caso él podía oler sus reacciones.

— Naruto, ella no lo va a hacer.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose su atención a su mejor amigo.

— Está asustada. —La vista del moreno se desvió hasta el animal.

Cuando el rubio iba a insistir con la cambiaformas, se escuchó los estruendosos aullidos de varios lobos y no precisamente de su manada.

— Creo que esta vez, sí tenemos compañía, teme. —Naruto podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas y no se percató cómo la hermosa criatura huía a gran velocidad. Pero Sasuke sí.

— ¿_Estarán esas bestias detrás de ella? _—Pensó el moreno al instante que desenvainaba su Kusanagi.

.

.

**N/A: **¡Reportándome con un nuevo fic NaruSaku!

¿Les gusta? Es el primer fic de hombres-lobo que escribo, no sé cómo me irá xD

PD: No me he olvidado de mi otro fic "_My boyfriend is a Gumiho", _prometo actualizarlo pronto :D

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

.

.

**26 de Abril del 2015.**


	2. Jade

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook._

_**Advertencia:**_ _AU y posible lemon._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Las manadas se rigen bajo una jerarquía y eso incluye también a los cambiaformas. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando un alfa desobedece las reglas y se interesa por una Omega? ¿Será el comienzo de algo grande o el desequilibrio de un gran status?_

.

.

**Alpha &amp; Omega**

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 1: Jade.**

.

_Aún puedo recordar los sollozos de mi madre, apenas tenía siete años cuando todo ocurrió…  
A mi corta edad me fui dando cuenta de ciertas cosas. Yo ya sabía que las personas como yo no tienen un final feliz y desde ahí dejé de creer en los cuentos que me contaban de niña._

_Cuando era más chica, siempre me preguntaba por qué papá me miraba con tanta tristeza y cada vez que se lo preguntaba a mi madre ella me sonreía y se iba a un rincón a llorar. __**Ella creía que no la escuchaba.**_

_._

_La última noche y sin poder dormir, escapé de mi habitación y fui al bosque. Ya me sabía el camino de regreso, había estado varias veces ahí cuando iba a pasear con papá.  
Era una rutina, salir de mi pequeño escondite solo para ver la hermosa luna, tan blanca y tan pura._

_Siempre me aseguraba que nadie se diera cuenta de mis salidas e ingresaba sigilosamente a casa, pero aquella vez fue diferente. Tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería pronto, no sé cómo explicarlo, solo lo sentía. Era una punzada de dolor en mi pecho que me decía que desgracias llegarían. Debí escuchar a mi instinto, pero no lo hice._

_Cuando llegué a casa, fui directo a mi habitación, pero me detuve al escuchar las voces de mis padres provenientes de algún lugar. Mi curiosidad me ganó y agudicé mis sentidos. __**Ser una werewolf tenía sus ventajas. **_

_Mis pies me arrastraron hasta la pequeña sala de té, donde estaban mis padres. Trataba de ser lo menos ruidosa posible y escuchar su pequeña charla._

_Aún tengo la imagen de papá rompiendo en llanto y cómo mamá lo consolaba. Ya eran común estas escenas, pero últimamente se hacían más frecuentes. Obvio ellos nunca sabían que yo los observaba…_

— _Mebuki, te amo __a ti a nuestra hija. Ella fue el regalo más hermoso que me has dado, pero…tengo miedo. Tarde o temprano ellos se enterarán y vendrán por ella. _—El hombre apretó la mano de la hermosa mujer a su lado. Mebuki rodeó en un abrazo a su marido y evitó que las lágrimas le sumarán más dolor.

— _Estaremos bien,__ siempre has cuidado de nosotras. Somos una familia unida, encontraremos una salida pronto. _—Mintió, ambos sabían que solo un milagro podría ayudarlos.

_No entendía nada, ¿quién vendría? ¿Acaso me ocultaban algo? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero al parecer nadie me daría una respuesta.  
Llevé una mano a mi pecho, sintiendo como las punzadas se volvían más fuertes._

— _Cuando un nuevo cachorro nace en una manada, es una gran noticia, pero ¿qué sucede cuando ese cachorro es distinto a los demás? _—Kizashi se calló y pasó una pálida mano por el rostro.

— _Lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que le harán daño. _— La mujer trató de calmarlo.

— _Ser el padre de una hermosa niña, más que ser una bendición es una maldición. Solo vives con el temor de que un día uno de ellos te la podrá arrebatar… _

_._

_Nunca he sentido tanto dolor en mi vida como aquellas últimas palabras de mi padre. Quería creer que todo lo que decían eran tan solo mentiras, pero ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?_

_._

_._

_._

Con ese recuerdo de su rota familia, huir era lo único que le causaba una esperanza.

La hermosa criatura atravesaba el bosque, tenía que buscar un refugio cuanto antes. Ellos eran más y dudaba que tuviera alguna posibilidad de salir victoriosa si se enfrentaba a la manada de lobos del Este.

Desde que el bastardo de Kabuto puso sus ojos en ella las cosas se complicaron. Él solo quería volverla su nuevo _**"juguete".  
**_Para cuando ella se enteró de las intenciones de él, nunca pudo sentirse tranquila. En realidad jamás se sintió segura al lado de ningún cambiante. Siempre la miraban con otros ojos.

Pensó por un momento las palabras de aquel joven: _"…__No voy a hacerte daño, te doy mi palabra".  
_¡Tonterías! Nadie en su maldita vida se ha preocupado por ella, excepto sus padres y quizás su maestra, pero ¿por qué vio en los ojos de ese chico una pizca de sinceridad?

Escuchó el sonido de una rama al romperse y enfocó su aguda vista en esa dirección. Si la han encontrado estaría en graves problemas.  
Retrocedió unos pasos y le gruñó al animal o persona que estuviera escondido del otro lado.

Vio como un enorme lobo rojo saltaba en su dirección solo para mostrarle los colmillos, estaba cansada como para enfrentarse a él, pero si ese lobo quería pelea, pelea iba a tener. Lista y en posición para atacar empezó a rodearlo, como si estuviera examinando a su enemigo.  
El gran lobo se abalanzó cayendo encima de ella y haciéndolos rodar unos cuantos metros.

Ella solo esperaba el ataque final que le causaría una muerte rápida, tenía la sospecha que esos colmillos podrían desgarrar su garganta en menos de un segundo, pero algo extraño pasó. No sintió ningún colmillo o garra haciendo presión en su cuello, solo sintió la fría nariz del otro lobo y como él empezaba a hacerle ligeras cosquillas con la lengua.

El gran animal se quitó de encima suyo y vio como empezaba a cambiar de forma, dejando a la vista a un desnudo rubio.

— Lo siento, ¿te asusté? —Naruto se disculpó y trató de acercase nuevamente, pero una segunda voz la alertó.

— Naruto, ¿qué diablos te pasa? — De entre los arbustos apareció el azabache que lo miraba con molestia. Él a diferencia del rubio llevaba su ropa puesta. — Sabes que aún no hemos acabado con esos lobos y no estamos seguros si aún hay más de ellos. —Sasuke se detuvo al instante y olfateó el aire, recogiendo el aroma de la hembra lobo. — Vaya, entonces por eso fue la prisa en venir. —Dirigió una mirada seria a su mejor amigo.

— Estaba algo preocupado por ella, así que decidí buscarla. No fue tan difícil encontrarla, su sangre está dejando un rastro por todo el bosque. —Naruto volteó a ver a la criatura y se agachó tratando de llamar su atención. Ella solo estaba inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

— Me llamo Naruto, ¿me puedes decir el tuyo? —Le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa. — Sé que no me conoces, pero te aseguro que no te haré daño. Acabamos de tener una pelea con unos estúpidos lobos que cruzaron nuestras fronteras, así que no te preocupes por eso. —Se rascó la nuca y empezó a reír.

— Eres un idiota. — Sasuke los observaba con reproche. — No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, debemos irnos a reportar lo sucedido. Tu padre debe saber que hay intrusos cerca.

— Teme, deja de ser tan estricto, esto también es importante.

— ¿Importante? Ella no quiere nuestra ayuda, solo perdemos el tiempo. —El Uchiha se acercó y desenvainó su Kusanagi. — Aunque…me parece muy extraño todo esto, quizás ella es una de ellos, puede que esto solo haya sido una trampa. — Sus ojos adquirieron un color carmesí.

— Eh, no Sasuke, ¡no utilices tu sharingan! — Naruto sujetó del hombro a su amigo, evitando que algo malo pasara esa noche. Él sabía muy bien el poder de sus ojos.

— Entonces haz que hable o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo. —Volvió sus ojos a su estado normal, pero aún seguía con su Kusanagi apuntando a ella.

— Bien, con eso me basta. —El rubio sonrío y le mostró su mejor cara al animal. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a casa? Podemos hacer que revisen tus heridas. — Sasuke abrió los ojos y quiso matarlo en ese instante.

— ¿Es que has perdido la razón? No sabemos quién es o de dónde viene.

— ¿Y eso qué? Está herida, tenemos que ayudarla. No parece ser de por aquí.

— Tú lo has dicho, ella no es de aquí. Tu padre se molestará cuando se entere de esto. — Soltó un bufido y guardó a Kusanagi. — Solo esperemos que Minato se lo tome con calma. —Echó un último vistazo a la loba y maldijo en voz baja antes de entregarle una mochila al rubio.

— ¿Y esto? —Preguntó.

— No creo que a ella…le guste mucho la idea de verte desnudo. —Señaló a la hembra que los observaba con curiosidad.

— C-Claro, lo había olvidado. —Se ruborizó y fue detrás de un árbol a colocarse las prendas.

Después de unos minutos y de haberse colocado los vaqueros y la camiseta negra, el Uzumaki se acercó lo suficiente al animal. Ella empezó a gruñirle, no le gustaba que un extraño invadiera su espacio personal de esa manera.

— Tranquila, estoy de tu lado. —Sonrió. — Déjame ver tus heridas. — Estiró su mano y acarició cariñosamente su cabeza. Echó un vistazo rápido a su cuello, costados y patas. — Creo que tienes una pequeña herida en el costado, vayamos a mi manada, haré que alguna de las hembras te vea y te cure.

— Prometo que nadie pondrá una garra encima de ti. —Naruto la observó con recelo. — Por favor, ven conmigo. —Su aterciopelada voz hizo que la pequeña criatura no se sintiera tan intimidada.

Cuando la hembra estaba a una corta distancia del rubio, él vislumbró mejor las hermosas piedras jade que tenía por ojos. Era un color muy enigmático para un lobo como ella.  
La curiosidad por saber mejor quién era realmente lo distrajo, sin darse cuenta como una nueva figura aparecía en medio del bosque.

— ¡Al fin los encuentro! Minato está reuniendo a toda la manada, habrá una reunión. Al parecer ya se enteró de los lobos que invadieron nuestro territorio… — Un muchacho de extrañas marcas en la mejilla se los quedó viendo y luego reparó en la imagen de la hembra. Su asombro fue interrumpido por cierto Uchiha.

— Dile que iremos enseguida. — Sasuke intervino y evitó que Kiba hiciera alguna pregunta.

— ¿P-Puedo saber qué…? —El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo una seña para que se largara ahora mismo. El castaño antes de irse olfateó el lugar y su semblante cambió a uno más serio. — ¡No es de nuestra manada, es un intruso! —Las facciones de Kiba empezaron a cambiar y su rostro se transformó ligeramente al de una bestia.

— ¡Kiba, no es lo que piensas! Ella no es una de ellos. —El rubio se colocó frente a la hembra, protegiéndola de un posible ataque de su amigo. Sasuke solo los observaba divertido, imaginando cómo acabaría toda esa confusión.

— ¿Ella? Por Dios, Naruto, estamos ante una posible emboscada y tú estás aquí jugando con el enemigo. —Gruñó ferozmente y se abalanzó contra el rubio. Kiba quiso hacerlo a un lado y atacar a la criatura.

El rubio lo retuvo y miró de soslayo a la hembra.

— Huye, no hay tiempo. Kiba está muy enfurecido y tu presencia solo lo está alterando. —Le gritó. —Te prometí que nadie te haría daño y voy a cumplir mi promesa. — El animal dudó, pero se alejó de ellos a gran velocidad. Sasuke vio cómo ella desaparecía entre los árboles y decidió que era hora de parar a esos dos antes que se mataran.

— Kiba, relájate. Ya no está aquí. —El Uchiha hizo relucir su sharingan. El castaño se estremeció y volvió su aspecto a uno más humano.

— Espero que estés feliz, hiciste que _ella_ se asustara. — Naruto lo reprendió.

— ¿Por qué estabas defendiendo a esa bestia? — El castaño lo miró con cierto resentimiento.

— No es momento para hablar de esto, creo que dijiste que Minato nos esperaba. —Sasuke hizo captar la atención de ambos. — Ya habrá tiempo para que el dobe te explique sus razones. —Pasó por encima de ellos y tomó la dirección opuesta a dónde la hembra huyó.

Naruto observó incrédulo a su amigo, sabía que Kiba no escuchó cuando Sasuke le susurró.

— _¿Realmente vale la pena poner a una extraña sobre la manada? _—Fueron las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de _Alpha &amp; Omega,_ ¡espero que les haya gustado!  
Personalmente esta historia me encanta porque soy fanática de las cosas sobrenaturales, en especial si son hombres lobo, vampiros, brujas, etc.

Y disculpen el retraso, prometo actualizar más seguido (?)

**PD:** No se olviden de leer mi otro fic _"My Boyfriend is a Gumiho"_ las cosas ahí se pondrán cada vez más tensas OMG.

.

Respondiendo a los reviews.

_**Cinlayj2: **_¡Muchas gracias, te mando saludos! :')

_**Griffith - Berserk:**_ Yo también amo las historias de licántropos son genialeees! Y ojalá mi fic te saque de tu resaca xD Saludos!

_**Setsuna17:**_ Hey, gracias! Saludos. :)

_** : **_Aquí esta lo prometido jaja, espero que te guste este capítulo, saludos!

_**Lee Sang Gun: **_Ow muchas gracias, no sabes cómo me alegra leer este review jaja, espero que te guste cómo se va desarrollando la trama, juro que habrá mucho drama lol. Saludos! :D

_**Lunakari: **_Aquí el primer capítulo, aún no se revela "del todo" por qué Sakura es perseguida, pero he dejado una pequeña pista! Saludos :)

_**Brendiiita: **_Vi tu comentario en Fb, jaja gracias, prometo actualizar más seguido aquí y en la página. Y bueno cómo mencioné en la página NS (donde también está la historia), Sakura no es lo que aparenta y cuando ciertos lobos se enteraron de su "secreto", empezó la cacería. Esperemos que nuestro rubio la pueda salvar a tiempo. Uwu

_**Zauberry:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Esto me anima a seguir escribiendo más fics jaja, ojalá este primer capítulo te agrade. Saludos!

_**CerezoShinigami: **_Imaginar a Naruto de hombre sexy lo vuelve MUCHO más sexy de lo que ya es xDD  
El NaruSaku también es mi debilidad y sabía que debía empezar a escribir más fics de esta bella parejita *-*  
Te sorprenderás más en cada capítulo, hay muchos misterios por resolver. –Se pone a fangirlearl- Te mando muchos saludos! :D

.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**08 de Mayo del 2015.**


End file.
